Never Trust a Hoe
by WastingWishes
Summary: . Sasuke's first time in a risque club, and he's already seduced by the hottest girl yet. -Faint Lemon- .SasuSaku


**Never Trust a Hoe**

**One-shot material.**

**A/N: I just had to : )**

**Disclaimer: Dont even think about suing me.**

**Rated M for a reason.**

**

* * *

**

She slicks the glossy red lipstick across the fine lines of her mouth. In front of her white vanity mirror, she puckers and blows kisses to the dirty glass. As her lacy-gloved hands reaches her tatty closet she pulls out an outfit that is best described as lingerie —but wears it as any normal clothing— with the help of a blazer that barely covers bare flesh.

Her lips curves to a smile and applies the liquid liner across the top of her eyelids, flicking it at the end to give it a dramatic effect.

Just a little more blush, she dabs the flushed-pink to the apple of her cheeks.

It's show time.

* * *

Sasuke sits at the end of the bar, already regretting the choice of allowing Naruto to drag him there. He looks around the dark risqué atmosphere, half-naked girls and some fully nude curvaceous strippers slides up and down the pole, emitting sexual messages to the bachelors who cheers them on. The thought of it disgusts him, why would anyone enjoy such places so filthy?

The place is a hot wonderland filled with lights of acid green, hot pinks and cool blues dancing around the bar: loud and obnoxious music thumping to the erotic acts of beauteous women. The stage is small, circular, pathetic and acts as a dining table as it is placed in the middle of four or five cheap plastic seats, where men enjoys smoking their cigar and throwing their money in.

Naruto shoves him a glass of vodka. "Don't be a prude." He says grinning and downs a glass of his own, winking at the half-naked women who are walking past him.

Sasuke glares at his stupid friend. "I'm not." He takes the glass hesitantly and considers the amount of toxic he is about to contaminate his body with: Sasuke scowls at the thought.

"That's what I _thought._" Naruto leans against the bar eyeing the girls with heating admiration and sweat beads on his tanned forehead.

Sasuke grunts and leans uncomfortably against the bar. A dark haired girl comes over to him, dressed in nothing but sheer thongs and a gauzy tube top. She smiles suggestively through her shimmery mask at the ravenette. Naruto grins at the image and elbows Sasuke who seems to not realize or he just lacks interest in these things.

Sasuke looks up inexpressively. "Can I help you?" he asks in his bored tone of voice, hardly noticing the shimmer of sweat all over her body.

She purrs and her cosmetically whitened teeth glimmer in the dark, "I have a few things in mind."

Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at her "and what would that be?" his face still blank: not getting at the suggestiveness of the girl's voice.

Naruto grunts at his friend's bluntness. The girl flashes a toothless grin: she looks like someone who has a bigger bra size than her IQ, Sasuke thinks. Unexpectedly to him she tugs on his loosened tie and whispers seductively into his ears. _'Free of charge' _she purrs and traced a manicured finger down the side of his face.

Sasuke gently pulls away. "No thanks, I have company," he turns around and ignores her as she walks away in angered-disappointment, muttering something about hot homosexuals on the way.

Naruto rolls his eyes, "I always knew you were gay."

His onyx eyes widens at his friend's remark "I am _not_ gay." He grits the words through his teeth.

"Sure you aren't." The blonde swirls his drink around and consumes it in one gulp.

Sasuke watches in disgust, "I'm just not interested in anyone here."

"Only _gay_ men aren't interested in hot chicks, I mean that brunette was a_ babe!"_ He emphasizes 'babe' like it was the holiest word he knew.

The dark-haired boy just rolls his eyes "Whatever."

"Speaking of hot babes, look at _that_ chick!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto's jaw drop and follows his gaze to a newcomer. She walks in with the shortest black lingerie that lace around her hips and down her thighs. Everyone stops to stare for a moment and continues life after that split minute. Sasuke cant see her, her eyes are masked and she wears a black fedora where pink ringlets falls to her shoulder. She isn't tanned but her skin is whiter than porcelain. He eyes her _creamy_ curvy legs.

Suddenly a hand flashes in a blurry fanning motion in front of his face. "Sasuke? _Sasuke_?" Naruto calls and snaps his fingers to release him from his stance of hypnotization.

He shakes his head in surprise. "What?" his face returns to its usual blank expression.

The blonde grins and nudges the young Uchiha with his elbow.

"Go for it."

Sasuke shakes his head to clear the cloudy vision in his head. "What are you talking about?"

'You so have the hotts for her dude.'

"I don't."

Sasuke pretends to stare at a distance as though lacking interest in the conversation, but his mind wanders of to what may lay underneath that girl's—

Naruto grins and secretly raises his hand without his friend's awareness. "Hey, _you!_" The girl in the black lingerie turns around.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "_What are you doing_?" he asks in alarm.

"Can we get a little service here?" Naruto whistles out.

The girl grins and saunters across the glossy black floor like a night vixen.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes try to distract themselves by looking away but his anxiety only shows itself more and more each time.

"Hey" she greets standing in space between the blonde and the ravenette.

Naruto made jabbing motions with his thumb to Sasuke. "He could use some action" he whispers loudly and the girl blushes.

She peeks at the dark-haired boy from the corners of her eyes and winks at Naruto as he leaves them both alone. "_N-Naruto!_" Sasuke calls out. She places her hand on his: immediately Sasuke feels lightning jolt in his skin. His heart beats considerably faster.

The girl leans in closer and the musky scent of hers arouses him.

"What's your name?" she whispers breathily into his ear.

"Sasuke." He replies monotonously.

Sakura smiles at him. "First time?"

He looks at her, his eyes black and solid. Sasuke finds no words he can say that explain the throbbing pain in between his thighs. She places her slim finger on his lips, and his heart thuds harder against his ribcage.

"Follow me." She purrs and leads him to the far back of the bar where they entered an empty room.

* * *

Haruno Sakura slips her hand underneath his jacket and another on his chest and feels the solidity of his toned body. She dared to stare into his impassive dark eyes: eyes that burn darker than charcoal itself. Sasuke looks at her blankly while his complicated mind runs wild, feeling the touch of her freshly moisturized palm running shocks through his veins. She pushes his dark heavy jacket off and it pools by his side teasingly, like a seducing snake slithering down the wooden chair. He felt naked without it as the damp air blows through his thin shirt-material. He gulps and feels his breath completely stolen by her erotic scent: the tempting mix of hot cinnamon and the mouth-watering sweetness of vanilla.

The girl pushes him down gently as she firmly presses her palm against his broad shoulders, Sasuke let her sit him down the considerably small wooden chair. He sucked in a sharp breath and inhales her tender perfume and the stench of old sweat mixing with the fresh sweat of his own. The private booth seems to drown out all chatters but the music still drums like a heartbeat.

Her finger traces down his pulse and unbuttons his shirt: _one by one, _feeling the small plastic beads pressing against her thumb and forefinger. One. Two. _Three_. She counted slowly, building up sweet tension in Sasuke's chest as his body was slowly being unclothed, his writhing muscles bulging from underneath. The flaming desire in him burns for more.

Now she pushes him back to lean against the chair harshly, earning herself a look of mild surprise from the ravenette. Sakura lets out a seductive smile and a silent purr as she brushes her silky red lips against his pulse: the most sensitive area of the human neck. She feels him tremble beneath her touch and continues to tease him with her tongue letting the warmth and moisture slick down his sweaty skin. The ravenette sucked in a sharp breath struggling not to let out a moan as the surge of ecstasy swirls in between his thighs.

Sakura climbs on top of him, kneeling on the very little space of wood left on the chair. He looks up and secretly peeks at her ivory bare flesh and rests his gaze on the emphasized curves of the top of her breasts. The distance between them was intimate, the air congealing from the intense warmth and humidity of their body heat, and his fingers ache to touch her. The pain throbs in him—especially the area beneath his zipper—as he remembers the strict rule of No-Touching. A throaty groan escapes his colorless lips as he feels her body pressing firmly against him.

She teases him with her hips and his hand itches to touch her back. Sasuke tries to hold in the pleasure welling in his throat once more, flushing in deep crimson of the embarrassment he feels when the last of his buttons was undone, revealing a pale and perfectly carved torso glimmering in sweat. He hears her chuckle almost playfully against his ear and ducks her head down so that it meets his—

"_Oh god_." His eyes roll up to the heavens as he clutches the base of the chair: restraining himself from touching her. He doesn't dare watch, doesn't dare face her with the humility as her hot breathing ghosts above his writhing body: doesn't dare admit the pleasure he is receiving from this erotic and shameful act.

Sakura smiles and releases her hair from her ponytail: pink ringlets fall down her shoulders and frames her voluptuous curves. Her body leans forward and she caresses his bare chest with the softness of her hair. He stifles a moan, thousands of naughty images run through his mind: the _things_ he could do with this girl_._ She feels the throbbing hardness in between his thighs as she grinds slowly, _up and down,_ _in and out, _her hips has a life all on its own. Her finger curls around the lacy straps and slowly pulls it away, leaving it there to dangle teasingly off her glistening shoulder. Sasuke's breathing is now irregular, desperate for air, as both pain and pleasure mix like saturated paint: grunting at the thought of her completely nude before him. The need of seeing her completely bare throbs him _hard_.

She stares into his eyes and regards her own reflection in his aroused black orbs, she watches as her pink hair pastes against her pale skin that is drenched with perspiration, her make up melting ever so slightly and the erotic parting of her mouth that now breathes throaty breaths. Her thoughts are interrupted when his hands daringly stroke her thighs up to her hips and they linger there, feeling her body underneath his heating palms. She feels him touching her, the undying flame and art of seduction whirls in her mind and in between her glistening legs.

_Yes_, she thinks greedily and closes her eyes to his touch, _yesyesyes_—he holds her thighs firmly and pulls them slightly apart—_oh god, more. Yes. _She lets out a sigh of surprise when she looks down at her dangerously handsome customer. With her pulse drumming underneath her skin, she makes it down to the button of his jeans—

'Times up.' The bouncer announces, their session has run out.

Sasuke and Sakura look over at the slit of light coming through the door crack; the knife of cold air pierces through their bare skin. They both scowl silently as they straighten their clothes.

'Thanks.' He murmurs breathily before leaving, his buttons are still undone.

Sakura smiles, grins, and winks at him. 'Come again soon.'

And as he walks away, she tucks his wallet discreetly in the small opening of her purse.

* * *

**_END_**


End file.
